How they got together
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is a short story that is a prequel to a story called the "loyals and the players" hope you'll like it


Intro: My name's Kura Hatake and I have a sister named Lilly we're both seniors at NightHaven High school. This is a story about how we met the love of our lives Nicholas and Lukai. Trust me it's not a fairy tale…

Chapter 1

Lilly and Kura wake up to snow on the ground just like they do everyday then get up to get ready for school. Lilly:" Kura Is it half day today?" Kura:" Yes it sure is Lilly." Lilly:" yay!" Kura and Lilly's parents passed away when they were little so Mike and Miza have been raising them since then. Mike:" You girls have a good day at school okay?" Girls:" Okay daddy." The girls leave to go to school and when they get there they see two guys talking to some person from a modeling agency then walk away to their classroom ignoring them. Nicholas:" Wow she was really attractive." Lukai:" The other one's attractive too." Agent:" Well would you two like to pursue modeling careers?" Nicholas:" Can we think about it before we give you an answer?" Agent:" Oh sure go ahead." Lukai:" I think it would be exciting to be models Nicholas." Nicholas:" Yes it would be exciting Lukai." Agent:" I will be back in a couple days okay guys?" Guys:' okay." The agent leaves the school and goes to talk to Mike and Miza at their house. Mike:" What do you want Kai?" Kai:" Well I have two buys that are very interested in being models and I would like for you to be their manager." Mike:" Why me? I have two daughters Kai." Kai:" But they're grown aren't they?" Mike:" well yes they are but still." Kai:" Please Mike you're going to be paid a lot of money and these two guys are going to be very famous." Mike:" Who are the two guys?" Kai:" Their names are Nicholas and Lukai Uzu." Mike:" Oh okay." Kai:" Are you going to take them under your wing?" Mike:" yes Kai geez!" Kai:" Okay! Gosh! *leaves* Nicholas and Lukai are walking around school on cloud nine when they bump into Lilly and her sister Kura. Kura:" Hey watch where your um going." Lukai:" Oh um uh sorry about that." Kura:" it's okay." Nicholas:" Sorry about bumping into you." Lilly:" It's okay no worries." Nicholas and Lukai walk away while the girls stand there blushing. Kura:" Gosh those guys were cute! Lilly:" Oh yes they were sis." Nicholas and Lukai walk into their classroom to sit in the back when their Teacher Iruki hands them their assignment. Lukai:" What's wrong? Iruki:" Oh nothing just have a lot of things on my mind right now." Nicholas:" Ah okay well take it easy." Iruki:" I will you guys." Kashi:" Are you okay?" Iruki:" Um uh yeah I'm um okay I just have um a lot going on." Kashi:" I can see that." Iruki walks away blushing as he walks into his :" Are you alright?" Iruki:" Yes I'm fine Lilly." Kura:" Okay because you look like you're blushing." Iruki:" Oh sorry." Ina: It's okay no worries." Sui:" Why don't you ask him out?" Iruki:" Are you kidding me?!" Ina:" Well don't you like him?" Iruki:" Well um a little bit I barely know him you guys." Shika and Temi:" Well we can fix that." Iruki:" But I'm shy you guys." Kura:" we know that it's just we would like to help you out." Iruki:" really?" All:" Yes." TenTen:" So how about it?" Iruki:" Okay you guys but please don't make me look too ridiculous." Ina: We wouldn't do that to you." Kura and Lilly:" Of course we wouldn't we care about you Sensei." Iruki:" Thanks you guys." TenTen so when should we do this?" Lilly:" I think we should fix him up a little bit a few times and see how Kashi reacts." Shika:" I agree with you guys." Temi:" I do too." Kura:" Okay Sensei how about you come over and we will see what we can do okay?" Iruki*blushing*:" Thank you so much you guys it's just that I'm so shy and nervous." Temi:" Don't worry we'll fix that too Iruki." Iruki:" I don't know what to say you guys." They do their assignments for the day and when the bell rings for lunch they stay in the classroom talking to Iruki. Kashi walks by his classroom and sees a bunch of students in there talking to Iruki *thinking*:" Okay what are you guys up to? Gosh is he gorgeous I doubt I would even have a chance of even asking him out." *walks away* Lukai:" So should we go for it with the modeling?" Nicholas:" How about we finish our senior year then go from there." Lukai:" okay." When the school day ends Lilly and Kura are walking with Iruki talking to him when Nicholas and Lukai watch them from a distance as they walk home. Iruki:" Thank you girls for everything." Lilly and Kura:" You're welcome and don't worry you're going to look pretty tomorrow." Iruki:" oh dear just make sure you're here at my house early." Kura:" We will be here." The girls leave Iruki's house then go home, when they get home Mike and Miza are making some miso soup with some rice when the girls walk inside. Lilly:" Mom dad we're home! Miza:" Hey sweethearts how was school?" Kura:" it was good." Mike:" So has Kashi asked Iruki out yet?" Lilly:" Well we're trying to help Iruki with that." Miza:" oh dear what are you girls doing?" Lilly:" We're just going to make him look pretty for work a few times to see if it will get Kashi's attention." Mike:" Well maybe it will but don't make the poor guy too nervous." Girls:" We won't daddy." They all go to the table to eat then the girls do their homework while Mike is on the phone talking to Kai. That night Lilly had a dream about Nicholas while Kura had a dream about Lukai...They both wake up suddenly *thinking*:" Oh wow.." The next day the girls wake up earlier than usual to go over to Iruki house to get him ready for the day. Iruki:" Hello girls how's it going?" Lilly:" It's going okay now let's get you ready." They put his hair in a ponytail along with putting some really light color lipstick on his lips then had him wear a pair of blue jeans with a nice top. Kura:" Wow you look great Sensei! Lilly:" Wow you go girl! Iruki:" You girls stop with that!" Lilly:" Well you look pretty Sensei." Iruki:" Thanks girls but I'm kind of afraid to go to school looking like this." Kura:" Will you not worry Sensei?! We'll be right there with you." Iruki and the girls walk over to the school and when they get there Ina, Temi, Shika and Sui are standing over by the bench when they see Lilly and Kura with Iruki all fixed up. Shika and Sui:" Wow you look great! Iruki:" Um Thanks guys." Temi and Ina:" You look great! Iruki:" thanks girls." They all walk with him to his classroom when Kashi gets a glimpse of Iruki *thinking*:" Oh man he looks so hot and yummy." Goes to this classroom. Iruki walks into the office as usual when Tsuni sees him:" Wow you go girl! Iruki:" Hey Tsuni I look awful! Tsuni:" No you don't you look gorgeous." Iruki:" thanks Tsuni." Tsuni:' You're welcome Iruki hang in there okay?" Iruki:" I will." Lukai and Nicholas see Sensei Iruki *thinking to themselves*:" What did they do to him?! He looks good! TenTen: Yes he does you guys." Nicholas:" You would say that TenTen." TenTen:" Well I'm just speaking the truth." Lukai:" Okay but still." Iruki feeling really nervous goes into his classroom with the other students when everyone comes over to him hugging him and happy to see him dressed like his is. Temi:" How do you feel Iruki?" Iruki:" Well Now I feel really good because my students don't judge me." All:" No we do not." Iruki goes to write on the board unaware that Kashi's outside looking at him from the window then he leaves to his classroom. Three hours later the bell rings for lunch and Iruki decides to go with his students out to lunch. And when they get back He's walking into the main office when Kashi stops him in his tracks. Kashi:" Well don't you look nice today." Iruki:" Um thanks." Kashi*whispers in his ear*:" Let's talk after school." Iruki:" Um okay." *leaves to his classroom* Tsuni:" You treat him nice Kashi." Kashi:" Of course I'm going to treat him nice." Tsuni:" He has a lot of friends here so please be nice to him." Kashi:" I will geez." Lilly and Kura help him with some make-up when Nicholas and Lukai walk bye smiling at them. Lilly:" Oh man he's so cute..Kura: Oh man that blonde guy's gorgeous." Iruki:" You girls are sounding like me now." Lilly:" Well they're so attractive." Iruki:" How about we help each other." Lilly and Kura:" okay we can do that sweetie." Iruki then closes the classroom door along with the curtains so no one will see them: Um what type of shirt should I wear from now on?" Lilly:" What do you mean?" Iruki unbuttons his shirt then takes off the wrap that he has around his chest exposing his breasts. Kura:" Why don't you wear a V-neck top?" Iruki:" But I'm not brave enough too." Lilly:" You know us along with Temi, Ina and TenTen can help you through this Iruki." Iruki*crying*:" Okay thank you so much girls*they hug* Then Ina, Temi and tenten walk in:" What's wrong?" Lilly:" She's having a hard time girls." TenTen with what?" Iruki:" With wearing shirts that hide my bust." Ina:" Oh Iruki you should flaunt what you got." Teni:" I agree you should because you know why?" Iruki:" Why?" Teni:" because Shika's one too." Iruki:" Are you serious?!" Girls:" Yes we are and we adore him very much." Temi:" I mean gosh he's my lover Iruki and we love each other very much." Iruki:" But you're into guys Temi but it doesn't matter to you that your love's a transgender?" temi:" Nope I love him Iruki." Shika knocks on the door: Everything okay?" Temi opens the door:" Come in honey." Shika comes into the classroom and sees Iruki with his breasts feeling scared. Shika:" Iruki no need to be scared honey." Iruki: I know but you guys know I'm going to become a full woman." Girls:" We'll still love you Iruki." Iruki:" Oh you guys are so wonderful." Shika: And don't worry about what anyone thinks I mean look at me and temi." Iruki:" I know it's just that I'm afraid." Shika:" We'll all help you through this okay so don't worry." They all hug Iruki then have him put his shirt back on. Iruki:" thank you girls you mean so much to me." Kura:" You mean alot to us too Iruki." TenTen, Ina leave the classroom along with Temi and Shika closing the door behind them. Lilly:" Um can we ask you something Iruki?" Iruki:" Um Sure." Kura:" Can we see the rest of you?" Iruki:" Um why?" Lilly:" Because we have some dresses that you might like." Kura:" And here's one of them." Iruki:" Okay I'll try this on." Iruki tries on the dress and Kura and Lilly give him the thumbs up. Lilly:" Wow you look amazing Iruki!" iruki:" Um thanks girls." Kura:" you're welcome." The school day ends and Iruki's walking over to his car when Kashi stops him. Kashi:" So what's going on?" Iruki:" Um what do you mean?" Kashi:" You've been spending a lot of time with Lilly and Kura." Iruki:" They're like sisters to me okay my gosh!" Kashi:" I'm sorry Iruki." *walks away* Iruki leaves the parking lot feeling sad as he drives home to his house. When he gets home he calls his doctor to tell her that he wants to go through the surgery. Tsui:" So is this a final decision then?" Iruki: " Yes it's my final decision." Tsui:" Okay sweetie when do you want to schedule this for?" Iruki *crying*: "Anything available for next week?" Tsui:' Yes I have an opening on Monday." Iruki: okay then Monday it is." He hangs up the phone when he hears a knock on his door and when he opens the door it's Kashi standing at his door. Kashi:" Hello I wanted to apologize for earlier." Iruki:" Okay that's fine." Kashi:" Are you really going through that surgery?" Iruki:" yes I am Kashi and it's my decision to make." Kashi:" I understand Iruki and please know that you'll make a very beautiful woman." Iruki:" I was one before I did what I did." Kashi:" Say what?!" Iruki:' He he Kashi:" Well I will see you later then." Iruki:" Okay see you later." Kashi leaves to go home feeling down *thinking*:" Why wasn't I able to tell him how I feel?!" He walks inside his house then sinks to the floor crying.

Chapter 2

A week later Iruki goes in for his surgery while Lilly and Kura along with the others wait in the waiting room for him. Kashi:" What are you all doing here?" Kura:" We're here for our friend who's in surgery right now what are you doing here Sensei?" Kashi:" I'm here for the same reason you guys are." Shika:" Really?" Kashi:" yes young lady." Lukai and Nicholas walk into the waiting room and see lilly and Kura sitting in chairs waiting for Tsui to come out to talk to them. Lukai:" How did the surgery go?" Kura:" Um uh we're waiting for the doctor to come." Lukai:" Uh okay." Tsui:" Hello Lilly and Kura may I talk to you girls for a minute?" girls:" Okay." they leave the waiting room over to her office. Tsui:" the surgery was a success and I'm leaving her under your care." Kura:" Okay tsui thank you so much." tsui:" You're welcome." Lilly:" Can we go see her?" Tsui:" Yes you can go see her." Lilly and Kura walk into Iruki's hospital room to see her when she wakes up saying:" hey girls it's nice you see you." Kura:" How are you feeling?" Iruki:" Very sore girls." Lilly:" That's understandable girlfriend." Iruki:" So who's going to take care of me?" Kura:" We are sweetie." Iruki:" Oh good thanks girls." Temi and the rest of the gang walk in hugging iruki and can't wait til she comes back." Lukai:" Hang in there Sensei see you at school." Nicholas:" yeah see you at school Iruki." Iruki:' Okay guys see you." Lukai and Nicholas leave the hospital with their heads in the clouds when Kashi walks over to them asking them questions. Lukai:" The surgery went well Sensei so she's okay." Kashi:" wait She?!" Nicholas:" Yes Iruki's a woman didn't you know that?" Kashi*Blushing*:" Um no I didn't know you guys to be honest with you." Nicholas:" How about we go get something to eat." Lukai:" yeah let's go Kashi." They go have something to eat at a pizzeria near the hospital. Kashi:" Well then this is news to me guys." Nicholas:" Yeah we just found out ourselves." Lukai:" Kashi we have a huge crush on the hyuga girls." Kashi:" Wow you guys just like I have a crush on Iruki but please don't tell anyone." Lukai:" We wouldn't do that to you Kashi besides the three of them are gorgeous." Kashi:" I agree with you guys on that." Nicholas:" So what should we do about pursuing them?" Lukai:" Shoot I have no idea." Two days later Iruki was released from the hospital and went over to Kura and Lilly's house where their parent's Mike and Miza helped them out. Iruki:" Thank you guys so much for having me here." Miza:" No problem sweetheart we're happy to have you here Iruki." Mike:" Don't worry Iruki we don't judge." Iruki:" I know you guys don't do that." Miza:" Besides we all love and care about you, we know you've been through a lot lately." Iruki:" yes I have and I'm happy to be back to being a woman." Kura and Lilly:" We can tell Iruki." Iruki goes to lay down for a while when Kura and Lilly go do their homework from school then two hours late Iruki wakes up from having a dream about Kashi with tears falling from her eye *thinking*:" Oh Kashi I wish you wouldn't judge me and Like me for who I am." Lilly:"What's the matter?!" Iruki:" I had a dream about Kashi and I woke up crying." Kura:" We do to when we dream about Lukai and Nicholas." Iruki:" You girls like those hunks?!" Lilly:" yes I like Nicholas so much it's driving me crazy and I don't have the courage to even tell him how I feel." Kura:" yeah I feel the same way about Lukai oh man he's so fine." Iruki:" Girl what are you talking about they all fine!" Lilly and Kura:" Oh yes they are." Nicholas, lukai and Kashi walk pass by Lilly and Kura's hearing their entire conversation standing there blushing. Kashi:" Did we just hear what I think we heard?" Lukai:" I think so Sensei." Nicholas:" Wow they think we're hunks guys." Kashi:" Okay guys let's pretend we didn't hear any of that." Lukai:" Okay let's go guys." they walk over to Kashi's house when they see the three girls come outside to wash their car drooling at them." Nicholas:" Um guys?" Kashi:" yes Nicholas?" Nicholas:" Just watching them wash their car is driving me crazy." Lukai and Kashi:" Same with us." They close the curtains really fast before the girls see them as they sink to the floor laughing. Kashi:" Oh dear why are we acting like this?" Lukai:" because those three are the most beautiful girls out there." Nicholas:" Oh man are they ever." Kashi:" We gotta get with them before someone else snags them from under us." Iruki:" Wow the car looks good now." Lilly:" yes it does for once." Kura:" You got that right it's been too long since we've washed this thing." Iruki:" really?" Kura:" yes." Iruki:" wow no wonder it was so dirty." Lilly:" yep." Miza:" Finally you girls washed your cars." Lilly:" Yes we did mom." Miza:" You girls did really good." girls:" Thanks." Miza:" Are you okay Iruki?" Iruki:" yes I'm fine it just feels good to finally wash my car." The girls go inside the house to get cleaned up when Kura accidently walks in on Iruki:" Oh I'm so sorry Iruki I didn't mean to walk in on you." Iruki:" It's okay Kura we're all girls you know." Kura:' I know we are How are you feeling?" Iruki:" well I feel a little sore but other than that I feel really good." Kura:" that's good Iruki." Iruki:" So what are we going to do about getting with those cuties?" Lilly:" I don't know anyone have any ideas?" Kura:" How about we just dress different and see how they react to that then go from there?" Iruki:" Okay we can do that but I don't want to wear anything too revealing." Kura:" Oh Iruki Sensei we wouldn't wear anything like that especially to school of all places." Lilly:" No we would not." Miza:" Well here are some shirts that might help you out." Lilly:" Are you serious mom?" Miza:" hey flaunt what you've got girls that will get their attention for sure." Kura:" but we would like for them to like us for who we are." Miza: "Don't worry they will girls." Iruki:" I can't believe she said that." Kura:" I can't either but they're rooting for us girls." Lilly:" So are our friends at school." they go have some dinner with Mike and Miza then get ready for bed upstairs unaware that they're being spied on...Kashi:" Oh wow I want her so bad." Lukai and Nicholas:" Yes we want Kura and Lilly really bad." Kashi:" We'll figure something out guys." Lukai: " Yeah we will." everyone goes to sleep for the night dreaming about each other then the next day Lilly, Kura and Iruki come out from the house to go to school riding in Iruki's car. When they get there they come out from the car and then comes Temi, Shika, Ina, Sui along with Tenten to greet them. Ina:" Well look at you girls looking good iruki." Iruki:" Thanks Ina." They all hug each other then go to class to wait for Iruki while she goes to the office to collect her stuff when Kashi walks in as she's leaving to go to her class. Kashi:" In a hurry?" Iruki:" yes I am in a hurry class is about to start." Kashi:" Have a good day." iruki:" Um uh you too." Iruki walks into her class and sees Lukai and Nicholas in the back with their hoods over their heads listening to some music when Lilly and Kura come into the classroom then they look up as their mouths drop to the floor. Lukai:" Oh man Kura's looking so hot today but she's hot anyways." Nicholas:" Oh man lilly's looking hot too but she's hot anyways wow." Lilly*whispers*:" those two are looking hot today." Kura*whispers*:" Oh they sure are sis." Iruki then whispers:" You should see Kashi Sensei oh my gosh he's looking yummy today." Lilly and Kura:" really." Iruki:" yes." Iruki writes some stuff on the board while the students take notes when Temi whispers to Shika that he's looking sexy when Shika sits there blushing...Shika:" Oh baby you're making me blush." Temi:" Sorry but I can't help it." Shika:" Sure temi." temi:" Whatever you say baby." Nicholas:" Well then how are you two doing?" Temi and Shika:" We're doing good how are you guys?" Lukai:" We're good you guys." Shika:" That's good to hear you guys." The bell rings for lunch and everyone leaves the classroom except for the usual who always stay behind..Lukai:" Oh man I don't know how much I can take this." Nicholas:" I feel yah Lukai I mean they're so gorgeous." Lukai: " That's for sure." Lilly and Kura go sit at a table when Nicholas and Lukai approach them. Nicholas:" Um Hi how's it going?" Lilly:" Uh hi it's going um okay." Lukai:" Hello um uh how's it going today?" Kura:" it's going okay um how's it going with you?" Lukai:" Um it's uh going." Nicholas:" Um we have to uh go um see you um later" Lukai:" yeah um see you later." *they leave with their faces beat red* Lilly:" Wow they talked to us Kura!" Kura:" yes they did oh man they're so gorgeous!" Lilly:" you've got that right woo wee!" Kashi then walks into Iruki's classroom feeling really nervous...Kashi: Um hi um how's your day?" iruki: " It's going good so what's up?" Kashi:" Uh I was just coming by to say hello that's um all." Iruki:" okay well have a good day." Kashi:" Uh you too." Kashi leaves as Iruki says: "Bye hottie." Kashi*blushing*:" Um bye uh um gorgeous." Iruki*thinking*: Oh dear what have I done?!" Kura and Lilly come running into iruki's classroom blushing. Iruki:" Are you girls alright?" Kura:" Lukai talked to me oh man his eyes are so breathtaking and he's so gorgeous." Lilly:" Nicholas talked to me too oh wow he's so gorgeous and those eyes wow." Iruki:" Well Kashi walked in here to talk to me and I thought I was going to melt he's so gorgeous." Lilly:" Girls what are we going to do?" Kura:" I am not able to answer that." Iruki:" I'm not able to either." Nicholas and Lukai go into Kashi's class with big smiles on their faces. Kashi: What's the matter you guys?" Lukai: We got the courage to talk to Lilly and Kura." Kashi:" And?" Nicholas:" Lilly's so beautiful and her eyes are so beautiful heck she's gorgeous anyways wow." Kashi:" Iruki's gorgeous too oh man when I talked to her i couldn't help but drool at her she's so gorgeous." Lukai:" Kura's gorgeous too oh man I want her." Nicholas: "How about we just say that the three of us want them." Kashi:" That's about sums it." Lukai:" yep." the rest of the students walk into Kashi's classroom as Lukai and Nicholas go take their seats when Ina and Sui go to the back kissing each other." Lukai:" Hey get a room you two." Sui:" hey we're crazy about each other." Nicholas: " We can see that Sui." Ina:" So why don't you guys have anyone?" Lukai: "Well we have our eyes on these well two girls." Ina and Sui:" Oh really that's nice." Nicholas:" yeah and they're so pretty." Ina:" Okay that's nice you guys." Kashi looks at Nicholas and Lukai telling them not to give too much information. Lukai:" Yeah so that's pretty much it." Sui:" okay well good luck." Lukai and Nicholas:" Thanks you guys." They do their assignments then turn them in when the bell rings to go home. Ina walks out with Sui holding hands when they see Lilly and Kura talking to Iruki, Shika and Temi. Sui and Ina:" Hey guys what's up?" Lilly:" Just happy that the day is over so I can hide under a rock and not come out." Sui:" Oh it can't be that bad." Kura:" Well we think it since these two gorgeous guys came up to us to talk to us and we had food all over our faces." Ina:" Oh no! How awful!" Lilly:" It was awful and we feel like that we made a fool out of ourselves." Iruki:" I did too girls when you know came into my classroom I had chocolate all over my face." temi:" Oh dear were you able to get a napkin?" Iruki:" No I wasn't able to I felt so embarrassed." Ina and Sui:" Well girls we do know that there's three guys that are interested in some girls but they wouldn't tell us their names which sucks." Iruki:" Wow I thought that they would." Ina:" Nope they didn't tell us a thing." Kura:" Oh wow." Sui:" Well I will ask them again tomorrow he he." Ina:" Oh sweetie don't force them!" Sui:" I wouldn't do that honey!" Ina: I know you wouldn't but still." Lilly and Kura: "Okay see you guys tomorrow." All:" okay." they all leave to go home while Iruki goes to the office to get some papers while Kura and Lilly wait for her when Nicholas and Lukai come walking out talking to Kashi. Kura:" Oh crap sis here they come." Lilly: "Oh dear let's try and be ourselves if we can." Lukai:" hey how's it going?" kura: "it's going." Nicholas:" Hey Lilly are you alright?" Lilly: Um uh yes I'm um fine." Nicholas *smiles*:" well see you later gorgeous." Lukai:" Yeah see you later beautiful." Lilly and Kura stand there blushing then walk to class after the bell had rung. Iruki:" Hey girls what's wrong?" Kura and Lilly:" They came to talk to us.' iruki: Oh did they." Lilly:" yep they did." Iruki: " Kashi talked to me today too." Lilly and Kura:" Aw did he?!" Iruki:" Yes he did and oh my is he so." Lilly:" We know what you mean." The girls go home and when they get there they find out that Mike and Miza are moving to Tokyo...Lilly:" Where are we going to go?" Miza: "You girls are going to stay with Kushi and Mino." Kura:" Okay." Mike:" I'm so sorry girls but there's something we need to tell you." Lilly and Kura:" What's that?" Miza:" You girls look so much like your father." Lilly:" Our father?!" Miza:" Yes your father."Kura:" Our hair is silver though." Mike:" Well we know but you girls look like him that's all." Lilly and Kura:" Who's our father then?" Miza:" You girls will find out soon enough." Kushi and Mino arrive to come get Lilly and Kura who are crying really hard. Kushi: Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Kura:" I'm going to really miss them." Lilly:" Me too." Mino:" It's going to be okay girls." Kushi:" Wow you girls look just like your father." Lilly:" yeah we've been told that through the years but we don't know who he is even." Mino:" you'll find out sweethearts." Kushi: Okay just know that we have two sons but they're rooms are in the guest house in our backyard okay?" Lilly and Kura:" Okay." Kushi and Mino take them to their house and the girls are amazed on how big this house is as they drive up to the driveway. Lilly: Wow this place is huge." Mino:" Yeah it's big but we like it that way." Kura:" it's beautiful." Kushi:" Thank you girls." When they get out of the car they see iruki getting out from her car..Kura:" iruki! What are you doing here?" Iruki:" I'm going to be with you guys." Mino:" Yep she's living with us too." Lilly:" She's like our older sister." Kushi:" She told us that too."

Chapter 3

Three months later the girls have adjusted to living with Mino and Kushi but are still wondering about who their father is when they see a man talking to Lukai and Nicholas outside that has the same hair color as them. Kura:" What's Sensei Kashi doing here?" Iruki:" Oh I don't know Kura." Lilly:" All I can say is that dark haired guy is really cute." Iruki:" So is the person they're talking to." Kura:" That blonde guy's cute too." Kushi:" What's wrong girls?" Girls:" Oh nothing Kushi just talking about boys." Kushi:" I see." Then Lukai and Nicholas along with Kashi start to put together some boards for Kashi's shed when Kura Iruki and Lilly walk outside to get some stuff from their cars as Kashi looks over at them then he feels his heart skip a beat when he sees Kura and Lilly. Kashi *thinking*:" Those girls are really pretty love their hair color." Lukai:" Oh man those girls are gorgeous." Nicholas:' They sure are you guys." Iruki:" girls those cuties are looking at us." Lilly and Kura *Blushing*:" Oh dear." Kashi along with the two boys walk over to where the girls are to talk to them." Kashi:" Um Hello Iruki." Iruki:" Um hi Kashi how are you doing?" Kashi:" I'm doing okay how about you?" Iruki:" I'm fine thanks." *Then it hit Iruki like a ton of bricks* Kura:" Um Iruki are you alright?" Lilly:" Are you okay Iruki?" Iruki:" Oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking on how much you two look so much like." Kura:" Like who?" Iruki:" Well I remember Miza and Mike saying how much you girls look like your father but you don't know who he is do you?" Lilly:" No we don't they never told us they just said that." Kura:" That we would know soon enough." Iruki:" What's that supposed to mean?" Kura:" We're not sure but that's all we were told." Kashi:" You girls don't know who your father is?" Lilly and Kura:" No we don't and nobody will tell us either." Mino:" Kushi?" Kushi:"Yes honey?" Mino:" You know Lilly and Kura are you know who's daughters." Kushi:" You know what she's the one who left them with Mike and Miza when they were born and now they're with us so we can look after them." Mino:" yeah they've been through a lot in their life." Kushi:" Yes they have," Tsui's at the hospital looking at Sakura's chart from over the years and notices the part about when she gave birth to two baby girls then gave them up before she even saw them because she didn't want them * Tears fall from her eyes* Tsuni:" Hey Dr Tsui what's the matter?" Tsui:" I was looking at Sakura's Chart and it says here that fifteen years ago that she gave birth to two baby girls and abandoned them." Tsuni: " Yes that's right she abandoned them left them here at the hospital then Mike and Miza took them and raised them for a number of years and now Kushi and Mino have them." Tsui:" Who's the father?" Tsuni:" Promise me that when I tell you that it doesn't leave this room understood?" Tsui: " Yes you have my word." Tsuni:" The girls father is Kashi." Tsui:" So that's where they get the silver hair from." Tsuni:" Yes and what's sad is that He doesn't know about them at all." Tsui:" Oh no that's so sad." Tsuni:" yes it is sad and to top it all off she faked her own death so she can have him think that she's no longer alive when in fact she is alive and is working at the hospital in Konoha." Tsui:" Oh wow poor man." Tsuni:" Yes but maybe he'll notice the girls I mean he's been teaching them at the schools since they were in preschool." Tsui:" So he's been around them almost all their life then." Tsuni:" Yes he has." Kashi and the guys go back to finish up on the shed when Kushi comes to check on them. Lukai:" Hey mom how's it going?" Kushi:" I just came to check on you guys that's all." Nicholas:" Hi mom we're doing okay." Kushi:" I know you guys are but you know how I am I always check on my boys." Kashi:" Kushi?" Kushi:" Yes Kashi?" Kashi:" I see that Kura and Lilly are living with you?" Kushi: Yes they are because um Mike and Miza moved to Tokyo and since the girls were going to school out here they were not able to take them with so Lilly and Kura moved in with us." Kashi:" Oh that's good least they have somewhere to stay at." Kushi:" Yes it is a good thing." Kashi:" Do they have parents?" Kushi:" Um Yes but the mother abandoned them at birth and she never mentioned the father at all." Kashi:" Oh wow that's sad." Kushi:" it is sad Kashi really sad." Lukai:' But they both have." Nicholas:" oh that beautiful hair color Lukai?" Lukai:" yes it looks silver." Kushi:" And what are you two the informers?" Lukai:" Well mom they both have a beautiful hair color." Kushi:" Oh boy you guys have been checking them out." Lukai and Nicholas:" Well kind of." Kushi:" Awe that's cute." *walks away* NIcholas:" Did she have to do that?!" Lukai:" Yes she did." Kashi:" Hmm well Iruki's very beautiful too." Lukai:" Yes we know you like her Sensei." Kashi:" But she's so young." Nicholas:" Oh Sensei she may be young but what does age have to do with love?" Kashi:" Well I guess you're right but still would she go for a guy like me?" Lukai:" She might." Nicholas:" Never know Kashi." Well true." Two months go by and the attraction between the girls and the guys is growing stronger by the day and the guys want to make a move but are afraid that the girls won't go for them." Kushi:" Well honey I think our sons have a crush on Lilly and Kura." Mino:" Well they can have a crush on each other they're not related dear." Kushi:" I know that." Then Tsuni calls them from the hospital to tell them something...Mino:" Hey Tsuni how's it going?" Tsuni:" It's going okay the reason why I'm calling is because I need the girls to come down for a DNA test." Kushi:" Why?" Tsuni:" Because I think we found their father." Mino:" What?! Kushi:" are you serious?" Tsuni:" Yes but I have to have them do the test first." Kushi:" Okay we'll bring them right now." Tsuni:" Okay." Mino and Kushi take Lilly and Kura to the hospital while Kashi gets a call from Tsuni to do the same thing but he gets to the hospital after the girls leave to go home. Kashi:" What's this all about Tsuni:" Kashi Why did you and Sakura break up?" Kashi:" It's because the attraction we had died and we weren't attracted to one another anymore so we went our separate ways." Tsuni:"Well when you guys went your separate ways she found out she was pregnant then nine months later she gave birth to twin girls but abandoned them at birth." Kashi:" How could she do that?! Why didn't she tell me?!" Tsuni:" I don't know Kashi and that's why I'm wanting you to do this DNA test." Kashi:" Okay." Tsuni has her medic draw Kashi's blood then Tsuni told him that she will tell him the results when they come in. Kashi's in his car *thinking to himself*:" Why didn't you tell me Sakura?! Ugh you make me sick!" When he gets home he goes inside his house then looks at some old papers from back then and came across a hospital paper about Sakura giving birth. Kashi*thinking*:" I might have daughters?!" Then a week later Tsuni gets the results of the DNA test and it's a match...Tsuni:"Oh my gosh are you guys serious?!" Kokai:" Yes Tsuni they're an exact match." Tsuni:" Thank you Kokai." Kokai:" No problem." Tsuni calls Kushi and Mino to see if they can come by the hospital and when they get there tsuni takes them to her office. Kushi:" What's going on?" Tsuni:" Well the DNA was a match." Mino:" What are you talking about?" Tsuni:" You guys Kashi's Lilly and Kura's father." Kushi:" We kind of figured that out since they look so much like him." Mino:" Yes they really do look like him but they have well their mother's eyes." Tsuni:" I don't want to talk about that you know what." Kushi:" I don't either." they leave Tsuni's office then go home to make some dinner for everyone. Lilly:" Oh welcome home." Kushi and Mino:" Thanks girls." Iruki:" So how did everything go?" Mino:" Oh it went good." Kura:"That's good." Kushi cooks some miso soup and the kids come running to the table to eat. Mino:" Well hungry are we?" All:" Yes!" They all sit at the table to have their dinner and the girls are sitting at the table with their heads down eating slowly as Nicholas and Lukai stare at them as they eat their food too also are staring at Iruki. After they all finish eating they all help clean up the kitchen then the boys go out to the guest house while the girls stay inside the house and do their projects for school. Lukai:" Gosh those three are so darn gorgeous that it's driving me mad." Nicholas: "Same it's like when we're in there with them you can't help but look at them." *they hear a knock on the door* Lukai:" Who is it?" It's Kashi." Nicholas opens the door and Kashi walks in looking sad..:" What's wrong?" Kashi:" Guys just thinking about her is driving me crazy." Lukai:" We know what you mean the same goes for us when it comes to Kura and Lilly." Nicholas:" Guys we might as well face it we're in love with them." Kashi*sighs*:" Yep you can say that again." Nicholas:" Also we're done with that project." Kashi:" Oh good we will be testing them tomorrow." Lukai:" Okay so we can see a bunch of eggs break on the ground." Kashi:" Hey! That depends on how good of job the others did." Kura:" Do you think our eggs will break?" Lilly:" Well I don't think they will but then it depends on how hard Sensei throws them from the roof." Iruki:" yeah that's a factor so hopefully he won't." The next day at school Kashi is up on the roof of the school ready to drop some boxes to the ground to see if they break and he starts with Kura's..so when he drops it from the roof he asks if the egg broke inside the box. Kashi:" Well?" Kura:" I'm checking! Give me a second!" She opens her box and the egg is still intact. Kashi:" Okay Kura what's the verdict?" Kura:" The egg didn't break daddy! Oops Sorry! Kashi*thinking*: Why did she call me that and why do I feel so happy that I want to cry?" Kashi:" it's okay Kura." Kashi then drops Lilly's box from the roof wondering if it broke at all...Lukai:" Do you want one of us to check the box?" Kashi:" Um Yes please and let me know if the egg broke or not." Nicholas opens up the box to check the egg and it's intact..: " Nothing broke Sensei." Kashi:' Okay thank you Nicholas." Lilly:" Yay! My egg didn't break." Kashi*Thinking*:" Okay what did these two use to prevent the egg from breaking?" Nicholas:" Okay what did you guys use?" Kura;' Nothing really we just packed in a bunch of cotton and stuff." Lukai:" Are you sure about that?" Lilly:" Yes I'm sure um um Lukai." Lukai:" Okay then." Kura:" Smarty pants." Nicholas:" So Lilly what did you use?" Lilly:" I used the same stuff my sister used why?" NIcholas:" Hmm are you sure?" Lilly:" Yes I'm sure! Gee whiz um um Nicholas." Iruki:" How's it going with the eggs?" Kashi:"Um um Uh well two of them didn't break which were Kura and Lilly's." Iruki:" And what about the others?" Kashi:" Most of them broke except for Nicholas and Lukai's." Iruki:" Oh wow nice." Kashi:" Um um uh uh yeah." Iruki:" Are you alright?" Kashi:" Well yeah I'm alright." Iruki:" Okay well just checking." Kashi:" Um okay." Iruki:" Kura and Lilly seem to be very happy that their eggs didn't break from the fall." Kashi:" yes they are happy Iruki." Iruki:" Well have a good rest of your day I gotta get back since my next class is due in a few minutes." Kashi:" Um uh you have a good rest of your day too." Iruki leaves to go back to her class when she sees Lilly and Kura who come running to her giving her :" I heard you girls did well with this egg drop thing." Lilly:" Yep we sure did except we accidently called Sensei daddy." Iruki:" Wow did that just slip out or something?" Kura:" Yes it just slipped out we didn't mean to do that but we were both so happy about our eggs not breaking so it was an accident." Iruki:" Well that happens anyways I have to go back to my classroom my next class is waiting for me." Lilly and Kura: " Okay see you later." Iruki goes back to her classroom then sees Kashi in his classroom waiting for his students who are taking their sweet time to get back *thinking*:" Oh Kashi Wish I could just hold you." The students finally come back to class after cleaning up the egg mess outside and when Lilly and Kura walk in Kashi feels butterflies in his stomach then Nicholas and Lukai walk in feeling good. Kashi:" In a happy mood? Lukai:' yeah we're in a good mood Sensei." Kashi:" Well I am too guys." Nicholas*whispers*:" It's not easy when the three hottest girls around are near by." Kashi:" It sure isn't." All the students sit down in their seats while Kashi grades some papers at his desk while Lilly and Kura sit there *thinking*:"What in the world made us call him daddy?" When school ended for the day Lilly and Kura walk out of the classroom walking to their lockers to get their stuff when Nicholas and Lukai show up. Lukai:" Hey you guys did a good job today." Kura:" You guys did too." Nicholas:" yes we did." Lilly:" So what did you guys use?" Nicholas:" the same stuff you guys used." Kura:" Is that where all of our cotton balls went!" Lukai:" yep!" Lilly:" Well then! We're just going to have to hide them next time." Nicholas:' Um I don't think so! We have to share those." Lilly:" Oh says who?!" Nicholas:" Says me!" Lilly:" Oh wow." Lukai:" He's telling the truth." Kura: " Of course you would say that." Lukai:" What are trying to say?!" Kura:" Um that you guys shouldn't take um our stuff." Lukai:" Uh we have to share those." Kura:" Ugh! You're something else!" Lukai:" So are you!" Kura:" Me?! I don't think I am." Nicholas:" Ha ha ha You and lilly are both something else." Lilly:" Can I smack him?!" Lukai:" No you may not." Lilly:" Why?!" Lukai:" Because he's my brother that's why." Kura:' Whatever!" Kashi walks out of his classroom to Lukai and Nicholas arguing with Lilly and Kura. Lilly:" Let's go Kura before we decide to beat them up." Lukai:" You wouldn't do that!" Kura:" We wouldn't?!" Nicholas:' Nope." Lilly:" What makes you think that?" *Nicholas gets close to Lilly*:" Because you don't have the guts." Lilly:" How dare you get close to me like that." Nicholas:" What did I make you hot?" Lilly:" You hush!" Lukai:" Well then! I know you wouldn't have the guts either Kura." Kura:" You be quiet!" Lukai:" Actually no I won't because I have the right to speak you know." Kura:" Oh you are so." Lukai*Gets close to Kura*:" What? Handsome?" Kura*blushing*:" You stop that!" Lukai:" You're so cute when you blush." Kura:" then don't get close to me like that." Lukai:" Ohh did I make you feel hot?" Kura:' You hush Lukai!" The guys walk away laughing really hard while Lilly and Kura stand their feeling mad and embarrassed. Kashi:" What's wrong?" Kura:"Nicholas and Lukai is what's wrong!" Lilly:" yeah! They got close to us on purpose!" Kashi:" Oh calm down girls they we're just trying to get you worked up." Kura:' Figures." Kashi:" have a good day girls." Kura and Lilly:" You too Sensei."

Chapter 4

Two weeks later the girls are home alone listening to some music when Lukai and Nicholas walk in the house to get something to drink. Kura:" Oh geez! You guys scared us!" Lukai:" Sorry cuties but we had to come in here and get some water." Iruki, Lilly and Kura stand there trying not to drool at them because they didn't have shirts on as they walked out of the house to the guest house. Kura;" Why do they have to be hunks?" iruki:" I don't know Kura." Lilly:" Damn they're so sexy too!" Kura:' Oh yes." The girls continue to listen to music but end up dancing together as the guys stand there watching them..Nicholas:" I would love to be there dancing with them." Lukai:" Me too." Iruki:" You girls are good dancers." Kura:' Thanks Iruki." Lilly:" You're a good dancer too Iruki:" He he Thanks girls." They continue to dance together when the guys join them. Kura:" What are you guys doing?" Lukai:' Oh calm down Kura we're just here to dance gosh." Iruki:" You guys are good dancers Lukai." Nicholas:' thanks Iruki." The music stops playing and they're all laying on the floor tired. Lukai:" That was fun." Nicholas:" yes it was fun Lukai." They go back to the guest house to get cleaned up while the three inside the house sit there feeling hot..Kura:" Oh Man are we going to be able to handle their hotness any longer?" Iruki:" I don't think so girls." Lilly:" Oh man they're so hot." Lukai and nicholas heard everything they said *thinking*:" Well they think we're hotties." Lukai:" Would take Kura in my arms and never let her go." Nicholas:" I would do the same to Lilly." Lukai:" But then Iruki's a hottie too." Nicholas:" Oh yes that's for sure." they go to take shower and notice that they both have a bulge...Lukai:" Oh man! I gotta relieve this before I go in the shower." Nicholas:" yeah me too." they go into their bedrooms to lay down on their bed to relieve themselves. Then the girls hear very loud moans coming from the guest house. Lilly:" Wow what's with them?" Iruki:" I think they had bulges from dancing with us." Kura:" Oh wow so that's why they moaned so loud." iruki:" yep." Lilly:" Oh man I would love to." Kura:" I know what you mean sis." Iruki:" Just hearing the moans is turning me on." Kura:' us too." Lilly:" Are you going to have that precedure done?" iruki:" eventually I will." *Gets a severe cramp* Lilly:" Iruki! Are you okay?" Iruki:" Yes I'm alright it was just a cramp.' Kura:" wait but you don't have." Iruki:" Well I'm not supposed to so I don't know what's going on." Lilly:" Oh dear." they go get a heating pad for Iruki as he lays down on the couch when he gets a cramp again." Iruki:" Oh man this hurts so bad." Lilly:" Oh my gosh Iruki! You're bleeding!" Iruki:" I'm what?!" Kura:" You're bleeding!" Iruki:" Oh great We have to go to the hospital." *faints* Kura goes to the guest house and knocks on the door telling Nicholas and Lukai that Iruki passed out and is bleeding. Lukai:" Bleeding?!" Kura:" yes he's bleeding." NIcholas:" Okay we're going to need Sensei Kashi to help us then." Lilly and kura:" Okay." They run over to Kashi's house knocking on the door nonstop when he opens the door he sees Lilly and Kura with tears in their eyes..Kashi:" What's the matter?" Kura:" Iruki's been having severe cramps and he's bleeding." Kashi:" Oh dear let's go!" They go back to the house and take Iruki to the hospital. When they get there Dr. Tsui has the medics take Iruki to the ER while everyone else waits in the waiting room. Tsuna:" What's going on Tsui?" Tsui:" Iruki's bleeding." Tsuna:" Again?!" Tsui:" Yes again." Tsuna:" She need to have the surgery." Tsui:" I know but you know how stubborn she is." Tsuna:" Oh I know." Iruki*wakes up*:" Are you talking about me?" tsuna:" Yes we are and you need to have the surgery young lady!" Iruki:" Why?" Tsuna:" Because it's not right for you to have a well period when you have a penis." Iruki:" But I thought I wasn't supposed to get them because of the patch." Tsui:" Well we're going to check on that too but for right now Gotta focus on stopping the bleeding." They check Iruki's patch and decide to take it out then they did the surgery on him. Tsuna goes out to the waiting room to talk to Lilly and Kura but she sees Kashi with them *thinking to herself*:" Wow you're with your daughters Kashi but you don't even know that they're your girls." Kura and Lilly:" How is he?" Tsuna:" Well She's going to be fine." Kashi,Lukai and Nicholas:" She?" Tsuna:" Yes She! My goodness! Lukai:" Well then!" Kashi:" You can say that again." Then Nicholas gets a text message from the modeling agency in regards to making an appointment with them when he deletes the message. Lukai gets the same message and deletes it too...Then two hours later Iruki came out from surgery going to recovery when Tsuna comes out to tell them all that the surgery was a success. Kura and Lilly:" Oh that's so good to hear." Tsuna:" yes it is girls and also make sure she doesn't push herself too hard." All:" We will." An hour later Tsuna lets them all go see Iruki..when they walk into the room They all cry..Iruki:" What's the matter you guys?" Lukai:" We were so worried about you." Kura:' Yes we were." Iruki:" Well it's taken care of now so I won't have to go through that anymore." Kashi:" So no more well." Iruki:" No no more of that." Kashi:" Um okay." Nicholas:" So when are you coming home?" Tsuna:" I'm releasing her tonight so you guys take good care of her!" Lilly:" Don't worry we will." Tsui:" And you need to come back for your follow up in three weeks." iruki:" Okay geez!" Iruki got released from the hospital as they put her into the car they put her in the front seat with Kashi..Kashi:" Are you okay?" Iruki:' Yes just really sore." they get to the house and bring her inside when Kushi and MIno see Iruki being carried by Kashi. Kushi:" What happened?" Kura:" iruki was bleeding so we took him to the hospital." Kushi:" Are you alright sweetheart?" Iruki:" Well I have my vagina back so no more of those surgeries." Kushi:" Good! I'm so glad to hear that!" Mino: I am too!" Kashi takes her upstairs to her room and gently lays her down on the bed. Kashi:" Get some rest okay?" Iruki:" will what about you?" Kashi:" What about me?" Iruki:' You need rest too." I know that's why I'm going home." Iruki:" Okay gosh!" Kashi leaves the bedroom going down stairs to tell everyone bye when Lilly and kura hug him thanking him for helping them. Kura and Lilly:" Again thank you Kashi." Kashi:' You're welcome." Kashi leaves feeling really sad while nicholas and Lukai go to the guest house to get some sleep when Lilly and Kura stop them. Lukai and Nicholas:' What are you two doing outside?! It's cold out here!" Kura:' No Duh We know." Lilly:' We wanted to thank you guys for helping us." Nicholas:" You're um welcome." Lukai:" Anytime." Kura:" Well um goodnight." Lukai then pulls her to him kissing her on the lips…:" Goodnight gorgeous." Kura;" Good night hottie." Ncholas and Lilly kiss also...Nicholas:" Goodnight beautiful." Lilly:" Goodnight handsome." They all separate from each other going inside the house. Kura:" Why is my heart aching?" Lilly:" I don't know but mine is too." Kushi: you guys really like each other don't you?" Lilly and Kura:" Um uh well yeah but we live in the same house as them." Mino:" But you're not related." Kura: true but still." Three months pass and Iruki fully recovered from her surgery and the school year is about to end when Lukai and Nicholas are approached by the modeling agency at school once again. Lisa:" So are you guys ready to pursue your career as models?" Nicholas and Lukai:" Um yeah we're ready." Lisa: " Okay you guys will be starting in August and your manager is named Mike." Nicholas and Lukai *smile*:' Okay thanks." Lisa leaves the school with a smile on her face while Kashi sits there on a bench watching Lilly and Kura when it Finally hits him..Kashi:" Wait! They have my hair color?!" Nicholas:" Um Lilly I need to tell you something." Lilly:" tell me what?" Nicholas:" That I'm in love with you."Lilly:" Oh Nicholas I feel the same way about you..Nicholas:" Oh lilly! *they kiss each other* Lukai:" Kura! I'm in love with you! Kura:" your what?!" Lukai:' you heard me gorgeous I'm in love with you." Kura:' Oh Lukai I feel the same way." Lukai:" Oh Kura." *They kiss each other* That night they make love to each other for the first time enjoying every second of it...Kura:" Oh that was amazing love." Lukai: It sure was my love." Nicholas:" Are you okay babe?" Lilly:' Yes I'm fine that was amazing." Nicholas: Yes it was love." Then three months later Lukai and Nicholas left to pursue their modeling careers without saying a single word to Lilly and Kura. Kushi:" What's the matter Kura and lilly?" Lilly:" Why did they leave?" Mino:" Because they wanted to pursue their modeling careers without telling you." Kura:" Oh my heart hurts so much." Lilly:" Mine does too." Lukai and Nicholas are on the plane to tokyo feeling so sad...Lukai:" Why didn't we tell them?" Nicholas:" Because we didn't want to hurt them Lukai even though we love them more than anything in this world." Lukai:" Yes we do." They arrive at the airport and see Mike waiting for them at the terminal. Mike:' Hey guys what's wrong?" Lukai and Nicholas:" We left the girls we love without telling them." Mike:" Oh man you guys! Who were the girls?" Lukai:" Kura and Lilly." Mike:" Wow you guys." Nicholas :" We feel so bad it hurts." Mike:" I bet and if you really love them you'd go and get them back." Lukai:" We'll get them back." they go with Mike to the agency to take some pictures then Lisa asks them what's wrong and they tell her that they just left the love of their lives behind...Lilly and Kura have both been very sick for the past few weeks and go see Tsui to see what's going on and they find out they're both pregnant...Kura:" Oh my Lukai! Why aren't you with me?! I need you!" Lilly:" I want my Nicholas wish he didn't leave me I need him so bad." They go into the car and cry really hard then drive over to Kushi and Mino's house still crying. Kushi:" What's wrong sweethearts?! What did Tsui say?" Kura and Lilly both crying:" We're pregnant." Mino:" Oh no those idiots!" Kushi:" You can say that again." Mino:" We're going to help you girls out no matter what." Kashi:" I am too." Iruki:' What's going on?" Kushi:" Lukai and Nicholas got them pregnant and left them." Iruki:" Those Jerks!" Kashi:" I know they really are." Kura:" It just hurts." Kashi:" Oh Kura I'm so sorry." Kura:" I can't bare this pain!" Kushi:' Oh sweethearts you poor things." Iruki:" Those guys were idiots for leaving like they did." Mino:" Yes they are you guys and just wait til we seen them again." Nicholas and Lukai finish the so called photoshoot and are driven over to Mike and Miza's house. Mike:" Why didn't you tell them?" Nicholas:" We don't know but now our hearts just ache really bad." Lukai:" They sure do I can't stand this pain." Nicholas:" I can't stand it either." Three years pass and the girls ended up naming their sons Nick and Luka who they love more than anything in this world. Kura:" Oh Luka what's wrong sweetie?" Kuka:" Mommy where Sensei?" Kura:" here he comes." Kashi comes to them saying:" Hey guys how's it going?" Nick and Luka:" Sensei!" They run to him hugging him tight. Kashi:" Oh I love these hugs from you guys." Kura:" They really like Kashi." Lilly:" Yes they sure do sis." Then Iruki comes along saying:" They look so much like their fathers." Kura*trying not to cry*:" I know Iruki it just hurts so bad having to be without him." Iruki:" Oh kura and Lilly maybe those idiots will come to their senses and come back." Lilly:" I wish that was true." Iruki:" Well me too but you can't lose hope sweeties." Kura:" That's true we can't." Iruki:" Hey guys!" Nick and Luka:" Auntie Iruki!*they hug her* Iruki:" Oh I'm so happy to see you guys." Kashi:" Hey what about me?" Iruki:" What about you?" Kashi*whispers*:" Iruki please let's be together." Iruki:" Oh Kashi…."

Summary: Well They did get together but Lukai and Nicholas left Lilly and Kura without a word and not knowing that the girls were pregnant...


End file.
